


Rose Gold And Lavender Tea

by Magyka13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing skeletons, Cotton Candy Fluffiness, Cute boys in love, Fluff, Gift Giving, It's fluffy AF, M/M, Romance, The bad sans poly are trying to court Lust, courting gifts, did i miss anything, dust for fucks sake take breaks, flustered cross, like you might need to check for cavities after this fluffy, lt mention, no beta i die on this hill, oblivious lust sans, super sweet, they each give Lust something special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: They've all came and given Lust a gift of some kind, each and every oneIn which Lust is being courted via gifts and he's oblivious to it
Relationships: Bad sans poly + Lust
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Rose Gold And Lavender Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVoidIsMyHome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidIsMyHome/gifts).



Ever since Lust found himself in Nightmares’ darkened au, having accidentally teleported there when running from some anti-monster humans, he feels rather confused. 

* * *

  
  
  


It all started with Horror, in the kitchen.

“Made you something.” Horror rumbles as Lust enter the kitchen, in the larger skeleton's hands is a heart-shaped plate filled with tiny cupcakes. The icing is a lovely shade of purple and the cakes are chocolate, with a strawberry-shaped rose decorating the top. Lusts favorite. 

“Darling I...I don’t know what to say, thank you. These are my favorites.” Lust purrs, heart-shaped eye lights sparkling as he gently takes a cupcake and begins to eat it. He doesn’t notice how Horror brightens up significantly as he eats the confections, nor the bright red blush on the largest' skull.

"You should eat some too, please?" Lust asks, making sure to put on a shy smile as he does so. Horrors defenses crumble like feta cheese and soon the two are eating cupcakes and laughing at horrible food-based puns.

After that, there is always something for Lust to snack on in the kitchen, and he joins the club of skeletons allowed in when Horror is cooking. Only Cross is allowed in aside from Lust now. Anyone else gets a hatchet thrown at them, or whatever else Horror grabs first.

* * *

  
  
  


Nightmare came next

“You wanted to see me, Nighty?” Lust calls, entering the large library in the castle. Nightmare is standing in front of a series of bookshelves, arranging some rather new-looking books. The corner is decorated with a rug and several soft chairs. There is also a table and on top is a cute tea set, steam rising out of the teapot in the center. 

“Yes. This is your section of the library. I took the liberty of brewing your favorite tea and filling this part with books you’ll like.” Nightmares’ tentacles wave behind him, contently flicking as their owner watches Lust take it all in. An entire corner section is filled with his favorite mangas, romance novels, mystery novels, and spy novels. Lust finds himself staring in awe as he takes a seat in the very soft chair. A cup is prepared for him, warm lavender tea steaming inside with just the right amount of honey and milk.

“Oh stars, I love it! Thank you Nighty!” Lust giggles, gently easing himself into a chair and accepting the cup offered by Nightmare. Soon he is engrossed in a book with one of Horrors special cupcakes in his other hand, having been brought in by Nightmare shortly after.

* * *

  
  
  


Killer finds him in his room. 

Lust had just finished taking a shower and was relaxing in his room when an actual knock sounded on his door.

“Yes?” Lust calls, fluffing his pillows and laying back on them.

“It’s me” Killers voice rings through the doorway, “Got something for you, cutie.” Killers’ flirting is always sweet, Lust discovers, and seeing Cross sputter when he’s a target of them is always amusing to him.

“Come in, Killer dear.” Lust waves him over, despite the fact, Killer hadn’t opened the door yet and couldn’t see the motions.

When Killer enters, he hands Lust a rectangular box, seating himself on the floor and waiting.

When Lust opens the box he finds a silvery dagger inside. The metal of the handle is tinted a rose gold, carvings of roses adorning its surface. The blade itself is bright silver, with more carvings of vines decorating the spine of the blade. It’s obviously of high craftsmanship and even comes with a little leather sheathe, a perfect size to slip inside a boot or a beltline. 

“Oh Kills, I….” Lust chokes back a tear “It’s beautiful” Lust continues to marvel at the blade, turning it over in his hand and testing the weight. It’s perfectly balanced.

“Made it myself, thought you might like it and...I wanted to make you something special.” Killer shrugs, scratching his neck as Lust continues to marvel at the blade in his hand. There’s a faint dusting of red under Killers’ eye sockets and a faint ring of white in his usually blackened sockets.

* * *

  
  
  


Cross comes to Lust next, in the gardens.

“What is it, dearie?” Lust asks as he watches Cross nervously approach him one afternoon, as he’s enjoying some tea in the castle's garden. It’s rather extensive, crops on half from Horror and the other half plants Dust can use for potions and poisons.

“I…” Cross stalls, blushing brightly, looking all the cuter with it. “Here” Cross hands Lust a deep purple colored box, rushing off in a blushing mess. Lust giggles at Cross’ nervousness.

“He’s just too cute” Lust comments, turning his attention to Cross’ gift. It’s strange, they’ve all given him some kind of gift or thing to call his own here, in the castle. No one had ever done that for him before other than his brother. Gently opening the box, Lust gasps as he takes in what’s inside.

Sitting on a cushion of soft fabrics lays a gorgeous headpiece. It’s silver in color, with several shaped gemstones adorning its surface. Each one represents them in shape and color, Lust included. A cyan crescent moon for Nightmare, ruby target for Killer, purple x for Cross, tiny reddish-purple potion bottle for Dust, the crossed fork/spoon in burgundy for Horror, a teardrop-shaped blue gem for Error, and finally, dusty pink rose for Lust himself. Setting it on his head, Lust finds it fits perfectly, lightweight and soothingly cool to the touch on his skull.

“Cross…” Lust ends up gazing off into space long enough that his lavender tea gets cold.

* * *

  
  
  


Error drops by next, when Lust is just returning from visiting his brother. He’s laden with shopping bags and wearing the headpiece Cross had given him.

“Error, dear? Are you ok?” Lust questions as he sets down his bags in the living room. Error is noticeably blue in the face, fidgeting with his coat.

“Don’t move” Error looks even more nervous now, but, very determined about something. 

“Ok, darling” Lust agrees easily, holding as still as he can, wondering what Error needs.

“Close your eyes” Error commands “And hold out your hands.”

Lust does as he’s asked, and a soft bundle is pressed into his arms.

“You can open them now.” Error is right in front of Lust when he opens his eyes, staring intently at Lust.

Looking down, Lust gasps. In his arms, wrapped around a soft scarf of deep purple, lays a complete set of dolls. There’s one for everyone here, and one of his brother. 

“Error...this is wonderful...thank you” Lust whispers, a watery smile on his face as he looks back up at Error.

Errors expression softens, the glitchy skeleton scoffing quietly. 

“No tears now.” A yellow-tipped finger wipes Lusts tears, “I’m glad you like them. See you at dinner.” Then he’s gone.

* * *

  
  
  


Dust is the last one to approach Lust, has been working almost nonstop in his workshop/lab since Lust arrived. He’d only seen Dust in scarce snatches of time in the past week since he started living with them.

“Sorry it took so long to make, Lust” Dust greets, hand wrapped around a bottle of swirling liquid, the colors not mixing. It’s a glowing blue and purple.

“What is it bunbun?” Lust inquires, tilting his head.

“I’ve been working….with your Alphys...it’s.” Dust cuts off, suddenly looking unsure of himself.

“What is it bunbun? I won’t get upset no matter what this potion does.” Lust assures him, gently coaxing Dust to sit on the couch with him.

“It...I made sure it’s safe for use, I promise. But, it’s a potion to finally solve your aus problem with lt, at least the negative effects of it.” Lust almost falls off the couch in shock. Dust, had been working himself to exhaustion for not only him but his whole au?

“Oh bun, you didn’t have to.” Lust purrs, gently grabbing the bottle and setting it down where it wouldn’t get knocked over. “We can go over how to take it later, right now you should rest. When was the last time you slept?”

Dusts shrug makes Lust only pull the smaller to him more, laying Dusts head in his lap and pulling a blanket over him.

“Rest bunbun, I and the potion will be here when you wake up.”

* * *

  
  


“Brother, they’re trying to court you” Velvet, Lusts brother comments as he calls him after the potion has been delivered to his au.

“But why me? I’m-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence brother! Now you march over to them and let them know how you feel about them courting you. None of this ‘i don’t deserve any of you’ nonsense either. You gush about them every time we talk, it’s obvious to everyone here that you love them and they make you happy. Please, for my sanity, accept their courting.” Velvet pauses for breath, waiting for Lust to answer.

“Ok bro, you know best after all. I’ll let them know at dinner, ok?” His answer is a muffled nyehehe.

“You got this brother, they already love you, you can’t mess it up.” Velvet assures him before the two ends the call. “I’m rooting for you brother, and I'm proud of you.”

  
  
  
  


Nightmare is the first to notice Lust as he joins them for dinner that night.

“You’ve all been trying to court me, haven't you?” Lust comments, right as dessert is being served. The responding blushes and side glances are answer enough.

“Will you accept us? As your mates?” Nightmare speaks up, looking calm but everyone at the table can see how his tentacles twitch showing how nervous the king actually is.

“Yes.”

The kitchen is alive with the sounds of joy, everyone smiling brightly as Lust becomes one of theirs, and they become his.


End file.
